


Cas and the Cannabis

by ameliasraggedyman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cannabis, Drugs, Getting high, Weed, first time use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliasraggedyman/pseuds/ameliasraggedyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets high for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas and the Cannabis

     Sam walked through the halls of the bunker, carrying a tray that was piled with food. Sam didn’t know what Cas would want to eat, as the now-human angel didn’t eat before he fell. Since Dean was on a food run, Sam decided that it would be okay to make a lot of food because it would be replenished when Dean returned. Sam turned the corner, approached Cas’ door, and knocked. He knew better than to enter without knocking.

     “Sam!” Cas’ voice called out. Sam, noting the difference in Cas’ voice, quickly set the tray down and opened the door, reaching to the gun tucked in the back of his jeans.

     Sam was astonished by what he saw.

     Cas was splayed out in the middle of the floor, right next to a chair that was knocked over. Empty packets of food surrounded him. Clutched in his hand was a half-eaten Twinkie, the icing oozing out onto the floor.

     His grin was wide, his lips stretched out, teeth showing.

     That’s how Sam knew something was up, even before he entered the room.

     “Cas! Dude, what are you-“ That’s when Sam noticed the smell that was emanating throughout Cas’ bedroom. It was pungent, a spicy citrus smell that Sam immediately recognized from his days at Stanford.

     “Were you smoking weed, Cas?!” Sam asked, his voice frantic as he tucked the gun back into his jeans and rushed into the room, almost running into the fallen chair. Cas’ eyes rolled back so he could see Sam and his grin got even wider.

     “Sammy! Why do you look so worried? This “joint”, that is what the man called it, is amazing!” Cas’ voice was a step above his usual gravelly tone. Sam sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, thinking about how much trouble he would be in with Dean when he got to the bunker. Sam was supposed to keep an eye on Cas. Obviously, he wasn’t very good at it.

     That’s when Sam noticed the three smoked joints on the floor next to Cas’ head.

     “Shit, Cas, three? You smoked three joints? I only left you alone for an hour!” Cas giggled at that, his eyes closing as he settled more comfortably onto the floor, lying on his side so he could look at Sam.

     “Sam, you must try one of these “joints,”” Cas said, putting air quotes around the word with his fingers. “I do not know why they are called joints, as joints are a point at which parts of an artificial structure are joined, or a structure in the human or animal body at which two parts of the skeleton are fitted together.” Sam snorted at that.

      “Sammy!” The yell echoed through the halls into Cas’ room. Sam’s eyes widened as he realized that Dean had come back from his run.

      “Dean!” Cas shouted, his face lighting up again, eyes crinkling. He sat up quickly, and groaned, clutching at his head. The movement caused the Twinkie in his hand to rub into his hair, icing mixing in with the dark brown tresses.

      “Shit, Cas, you have to be quiet,” Sam said as he tried not to laugh at the former angel’s messy state. “Dean can’t know you smoked weed.” At that, Cas’ jaw dropped, his mouth forming a perfect ‘O’. Sam failed to keep in his laugh at the look on Cas’ face when he registered the word.

      “Cannabis? I ingested cannabis into my lungs?” Cas looked intensely confused at the information.

     “That’s what a joint is, Cas,” Sam said, smiling. “Now, hush, I have to go distract Dean.”

     “Distract me from what?” Sam cringed when he heard Dean’s voice as he walked up to the door of Cas’ room. Sam turned to look at his big brother, noticing how his nose was scrunched up, his mind registering the smell.

     “What the hell? Sam, what the hell?” Cas’ eyes were wide as he watched Dean get angry.

     “You let him smoke weed, Sam? Seriously? Son of a bitch!” Dean’s green eyes glowed with anger as he strode into the room. Sam hung his head a little as Dean walked past him to Cas.

     “It was not Sam’s fault,” Cas said as Dean pulled him off the ground. “A man named Don gave me the cannabis.” At that, Sam couldn’t help but smile widely, the dimples in his cheeks deepening. Dean huffed and rolled his eyes.

     “Cas, man, haven’t I ever told you the rule?” Dean asked, exasperated. Cas quickly shook his head, looking at Sam, who was still smiling.

     “You don’t take a joint from a guy named Don, Cas!” Dean growled. Sam could no longer hold it in; he started laughing. He bent at the waist, loud guffaws escaping his mouth. Then, Cas joined in, his deep chuckle turning into loud breathy laughs that made his face light up. Dean grumbled, the sides of his mouth twitching.

     “Another rule,” Dean murmured. “No smoking weed in the bunker.” Sam clapped Cas on the back when he heard Dean, his laughs getting louder, and Cas nearly choked on the laugh that was exiting his mouth.

     That was it for Dean, he was gone. Head thrown back, his laughter filled the room. Cas and Sam couldn’t help but fall into another fit of laughter, and soon they were all lying on the floor, holding their stomachs as the guffaws turned into chuckles, which in turn turned into wide grins with the occasional titter.

     “So, tell me,” Dean said once the laughter had all but stopped. “What’s with the Twinkie, Cas?”

     The room was filled with laughter once more. 


End file.
